pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Right to rule
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Right to rule is the amount of "respect" points you have. This is used when you are founding your own kingdom. The higher your right to rule is, the more likely lords will be to see you as the real king and even join you. If you have a low right to rule, other kingdoms will take you as a renegade, other lords may not join your faction, and other factions are more likely to declare war on you. Having low right to rule also means that the lords in different factions will not respect you as much when you talk to them. This can take the form of the lords stating that 'You are a lord with no master' and vice versa after you talk to them. Remember that you, the player, are just a foreigner in Pendor, and getting right to rule is very difficult. Getting right to rule takes time. It is advised that before you start a nation of your own, you prepare yourself enough so that the lords respect/know you. Right to rule can reach a maximum of 99, whilst the minimum is 0. Warning: 'If you somehow managed to raise your right to rule too high (emissaries, etc.) before joining a faction, none of the current faction leaders will accept you into their faction. Based on results after testing: * Helps a female PC persuade her husband to rebel; * Increases the chance to successfully persuade a lord until RtR reaches 60 (if you have a lower RtR than 60 you face a penalty, when trying to persuade a lord); * Increases the strength of the argument "Rightful King of Pendor" until you reach a RtR of 70, when you try to persuade a lord; * Can't be larger than 30, or kings will not accept you to join their kingdom as their vassal; * higher RtR encourages lords, who switch factions, join your faction rather than some other faction (bad reputations and with high controversy lords switch factions a lot); * Very slightly affects lords' default decision making on matters such as "who should receive this new fief our faction captured?"; * RtR defines how quickly major faction troops' morale is reset to 0 (in situation when they have negative morale because you are fighting their "comrades" - e.g. you have Empire troops in your army, but are in war with Empire atm). High RtR will make this process faster. * Since 3.9.0, right to rule is the requirement to unlock Mercenary Companies, that previously was dependant on relations and other special requirements. This was done to add some real use to this stat, that could be considered almost useless. The unlocks are shown below. Chart The following is a list of actions that change your right to rule rating: Strangely, the cease-fire bonus works ''if you are member of the dominating faction, i.e., you may suddenly gain right to rule points while working as a hired mercenary or vassal of a winning faction. Right to Rule unlocks '''Without requirement - "fight for anyone if he/she can pay" * The Free Company * Lothario's Brotherhood RtR higher than 30 - "will know who you are but still care more for gold" * Chosen of Indar * Firuz and his Singalian Slavers * The Veccavian Renegades RtR higher than 45 - "the new king seems to be honorable and maybe will aid our cause later" * 1st Banneret of Marleons (+ requires positive relations with Duke Aelfwine and not at war with Sarleon or friendly ownership of Marleons) * Sir Timothy's Knights * The Snowlion Brigade (+ requires war vs Ravenstern and Ravenstern must still exist) RtR higher than 60 - "the new king seems to be legit, let's establish some connections" * The Freybrueder * Primera Guardia Real * The Sarno Expedition Sending Emissaries - Objections You can send out companions once, the bonus from each companion sent out is +3, quite an increase since it comes for free. If you are the vassal of a king, the king will talk about your dangerous ambitions to your face, but he does nothing. You can get your companions to go out and spread the word about you by talking to them. After you ask them about what they think about you as a king, etc., they will begin to tell you about the old ways and so on. This will then lead to the option where you can send them off in your name. You can send any of your companions out to raise your right to rule, but each has one other companion that will object if they are in your party. This makes the objector refuse to be sent (at least until the objected returned then they can be sent as normal). It should be noted that the objection is to the companion you have chosen, not that you are sending someone out. The following are possible companions and who would object if that companion is sent out: *Adonja - Sigismund Sinclair objects *Sigismund Sinclair - Adonja objects *Leslie - Donavan objects *Donavan - Leslie objects *Ansen - Boadice objects *Boadice - Ansen objects *Frederick of Mettenheim - Sir Rayne objects *Sir Rayne - Frederick of Mettenheim objects *Alyssa - Sara the Fox objects *Sara the Fox - Alyssa objects *Riva - Julia objects *Julia - Riva objects *Kassim - Kaverra objects *Kaverra - Kassim objects *Lethaldiran - Ediz objects *Ediz - Lethaldiran objects *Sir Roland - Sir Alistair objects *Sir Alistair - Sir Roland objects *Diev Wodenssen - Sir Jocelyn objects *Sir Jocelyn - Diev Wodenssen objects If you are captured while a companion is promoting your right to rule, you will not gain right to rule when he or she returns. To prevent a companion from objecting and no longer being able to be sent out to raise your right to rule, you should not recruit the party member who objects until the one they object to has already been sent out, or you can alternatively dismiss the objector when you are about to send your companion on a mission to raise right to rule (and then rehire the dismissed companion if you want). An alternative is to send out the objector on a mission to gather intelligence; this will keep them out of the party for a few days and may keep them from reacting. Once a companion has already performed their mission to raise your right to rule it no longer matters if they object to whomever you send out. There is a small time delay before the objection occurs, so if you recruit a companion who would object to another companion who has already been sent, you can immediately send the objecting companion before he or she has time to object. Note that you must wait 4 days after sending out a companion to promote your right to rule before you can send another one. Troops obtained upon sending to gather RtR When you send a companion to search for support and Right to Rule for you, in addition to giving you the 3 Right to Rule points, he will now bring in some troops as well that will join your party. The troops and its numbers are based on the player's level and the companion that was sent. Chances The chances are given in percentages, meaning 100 will assure you getting that type of troop. Numbers Depending on your level at the moment your companion brings in troops you will get given a roll for each (weak, average and elite), and if that roll succeeds, you will get x troops of that type of troop. If succeed, the number of troops given for each group are: * Weak: 8-10 troops * Average: 4-6 troops * Elite: 1-3 troops Troops Category:Gameplay Category:Companions